Puberty
by lacey9515
Summary: Batman begins to worry as Robin hits Puberty and becomes more and more recluse, and on top op that, everyone else seems to know something that he doesn't and with Batman that can only mean trouble. Oblivious Over Protective Daddy Bats, sort of a crack fic... a bit of Dick/Wally on the side, rated M to be safe.
1. Puberty

Bruce Wayne would like to think he was a good paternal figure a mentor, a good father to Dick. At fifteen years old, Dick had grown into Robin well. He made Bruce proud, every time they went out as Batman and Robin. But he was noticing that as Robin got more and more into his teenage years, he had started to change…physically obviously, but emotionally as well. This concerned Bruce, there was once a time when he would call Bruce if he had a nightmare, or interrupt a JLA meeting to pull him back to the cave if he felt lonely. Unlike Bruce, Dick seemed to have no problems admitting his vulnerabilities. Of course as he got older this changed, and Dick no longer did so.

Alfred had assured him that this was normal, that teens isolated themselves and it was nothing to worry about. Bruce knew it must be a confusing time for Dick, but he couldn't remember the last time that he and Dick had had talked. _Really _talked. That bothered him. Maybe it was because his son was growing up, and didn't seem to need him. But whatever the reason, it had instigated the argument that had happened that morning. Bruce had bombarded Dick with question after question, on the rare occurrence that they both seemed to be training together, and in retrospect, trying to interrogate his son, was probably not the best Idea.

"Are you becoming a functional Leader for Young Justice?"

"…"

" How have you're training sessions with Kid Flash going?"

"….."

"Where have you been going after school?"

"….."

"You're, You're spending a lot of time in your room lately…are you working on something?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"My motives are my own …why won't you answer them?"

"Because I don't need to! It's my life! Stay the hell out of it!"

"LANGUAGE!"

Dick huffed crossing his arms.

"Fine, ask your stupid question if it'll get you off my back!"

Bruce hung from the chin up bar he was just moments ago operating.

He had to think, maybe Dick wasn't talking because he didn't want to talk to Bruce about work, this was understandable, even Batman didn't want to talk about Batman all the time. Alfred had told him that normal teenagers (i.e. not Bruce). Would often find that as their bodies changed, they begun to be enamoured with women, and Dick was just a kid, and he worked around a lot of beautiful women…maybe he'd talk to Bruce about that.

"Have you had physical relations with any women on the team?" As soon as Bruce had said it, he figured from the look on the Boy Wonders face, that he had probably said the wrong thing, although he wasn't sure why…

"What! Why? Because you want to catch me doing something I shouldn't, I'm not stupid Bruce, you've taught me better! God why won't you just leave me alone!"

Bruce dropped down from the pole.

"Dick, I was merely-"

"Trying to catch me doing something I shouldn't be? Trying to find a reason that I'm not as good as you! God sometimes you just…. Ugh!" with that he stormed out, and Bruce was left Dumbstruck in the middle of the training hall.

Robin hadn't spoken to him since that morning, and as he sat in the meeting room of the Hall of Justice, he came to the conclusion that perhaps he should wait for Dick to come to him instead.

He looked up to hear Martian Man hunter talking about Young Justice and their next mission, a hostile third world country. Batman hated sending Robin to places like that; it set his teeth on edge. He spent the whole time worrying and pacing in the Cave. Not that he'd ever tell anyone that of course. Robin couldn't handle himself; he knew this…he had saved Batman from Gotham more than once…he had saved Batman from himself on the frequent.

The Martian had turned to Batman,

"Can we count of you to relay the information to the team?" Batman nodded standing, but as he did, he noticed the others in the league staring at him…he felt unnerved, the last time that happened, Bane was standing behind him and he spent a month recovering from broken back (an eternity for Bruce).

"What is it?" he asked monotonously.

"It's just, Bruce it isn't like we haven't noticed what's been going on?" it was Clark that spoke, and honestly Bruce felt confused…where they talking about Robin's distance?

Diana spoke up as well.

"We thought, maybe you could talk to Dick about it, not that we don't think he's got a handle on it…but he is still just a child." Usually Bruce would be angry when they called Robin a child, but there was something odd, and he felt like he wasn't getting it.

"I…I've tried talking to him. We got into an argument this morning?" The league to his confusion, looked relieved. Flash came up and patted him on the back. He shot him a bat glare and he backed away considerably.

"It's just…were glad you noticed, we all know you have this major blind spot where Robins concerned, I've already talked to Wally but you know how he is, he's eighteen I can't really-" Bruce cut him off

"Why would you talk to Wally? What does that have to do with…whats going on here..WHAT DO YOU KNOW!"

Bruce was agitated, he hated not knowing things, he had admitted to himself years ago that where Robin was concerned, he seemed to be blissfully ignorant of his flaws or his life as anything other than his innocent little boy, but he couldn't help but think there was something going on that he wasn't seeing.

The rest of the Justice League was looking worried and exasperated Flash was wide eyed.

"You mean…you have no idea what's been going on…none?" Bruce really felt like strangling Barry with his Bat claw, and he supposed it showed because he blinked and Bart was across the room standing with Superman, who like the others, was giving him a sympathetic and humored look.

"Robin is down at mount Justice right? With the rest of them?" Clark stood up as he spoke. I nodded slowly.

"Yes..that's correct, he's practicing…with the West boy, it's become somewhat of a routine…does that have something to do with all this..is Robin, is he being to ruff on your kid Barry?"

Bruce had expected a few reactions, from Barry, he was excellent at expecting something before it happened and reacting. What he didn't expect, was the whole Justice League bursting into Laughter. Batman, became Bruce Wayne, as he dropped his cowl, all pretense forgotten.

"Okay! If someone doesn't tell me what's going on in the next sixty second I swear I'll-" it was Oliver who cut him off, pushing him toward the door.

"You said it yourself Bruce, Robin and Kid Flash are training at Mount Justice…go find them, they'll tell you everything. As Bruce was pushed into the Zeta tube, he could hear Diana's protests.

"Green Arrow! Don't do that to him, Dick should tell him when he's ready." Oliver snorted.

"Please, that kid's been trying to get caught and you know it!"

"Maybe so, but he wasn't trying to get caught by us!"

"Just because he can't see what's right in front of-"

Bruce had heard enough, he slipped his Cowl on and Zeta'd to Mount Justice. This was getting ridiculous, this was his son, what was he doing that the league was so desperate to get him to see. It made no sense.

He walked threw the empty halls.

Miss Martian and Superboy were on the couch, and Artemis as having a sandwich. Aqualad appeared to be in his room. They looked at him as he entered, but he waved them down.

"I'll be back." He said in a stern voice, they didn't move from there spot. It was Artemis who he heard through the halls.

"Busted!"

this only made his steady walk faster, until he came to a halt at the entrance to the training room. As he lifted his arm to the keypad to enter, he heard a muffled yell, he was certain was Robins.

"_Gahhh! Wally." _His voice was throaty and weak, like he had been fighting for hours. This had him worried. there were crashing sounds and the rustling of two bodies, Batman was worried, was it flash who was being to ruff on Robin, but that was nonsence, Robin was trained in ten separate martial arts… as he contemplated this the voices came up again.

"_Oh…please, please….again!"_

"_Do you Like that Little Dickie-Bird"_

"_Yes…FUCK! Ohhh wally wally wally WALLY!." _

"_What do you want me to do, say it baby."_

"_Please fuck me harder Wally…oh God!" _

"_Uhhh, oh Dick, god I'm close."_

"_I'm gonna cum Wally." _

"_Dick ohm, god Dick baby yes!"_

"_Cum inside me KF, FUCK!"_

Two groans could be heard from the door in the throws of what was obviously passion, Batman stood there outside the door, open mouthed, rooted on the spot.

At that moment, it wasn't the fact that he had just learned that Dick was gay, it wasn't that Dick didn't tell him, or that he was having relations with a team mate, it wasn't worry or dislike, and it wasn't even annoyance, that everyone else had figured it out, before he had…at that moment all he could think was this.

He burst through the doors, to see to semi naked bodies, pulling clothes on frozen in spot. Robin was wide eyed and completely lost. Wally West looked like he might pee himself.

"YOU DEFILED MY SON!" Wally got ready to run, but Batman grabbed him and pinned him up against the wall. Arm outstretched as he held him there with ease.

"Batman! Batman stop!" it was Robins voice that brought him back from the red he was currently seeing. He looked at him as he held his apparent lover on the wall.

" You didn't tell me? Why?" Robin sighed.

"I didn't know how you would take it. Knowing that I was Gay."

Robin looked down ashamed, but Bruce used his Free hand to lift his sons chin up.

"Dick..I don't care, being Gay, it's nothing to be ashamed of, it's human nature. Granted this was a surprise to me…but it's not something I'm disappointed at."

Dick smiled weakly. But Bruce frowned.

"I am however disappointed that you would have intercourse on headquarters like this, was this Wests fault, did he pressure you?" Dick laughed.

" No….Dad, I love Wally, we sometimes just get… carried away with it, we don't have a lot of privacy. Please don't hurt my boyfriend."

"Bruce's eyes softened immeidiatley, as they often did, when Dick called him his dad. His group loosened on Wally but not enough to let him down.

"He's eighteen.."

"We've been dating since I was thirteen…"

"…."

"Are you okay."

"…yes…just…I don't know how I didn't see it?"

"Because you're a psychopath.." that voice came from wally, desperately trying to free himself from Batman's grasp.

Robin sighed.

" Wally if you ever want to have sex with me again you won't say another word. "

Wally immediately fell silent and motionless, and Batman looked like he wanted to pass out.

"We need to talk, about this you realize that?"

Dick nodded.

"I know…but you can't make me stop seeing him."

Batman nodded.

"Of course not but…I mean there are a lot of other boys out there.."

"BRUCE!"

"I'm just saying…"

Wally growled possessively. Bruce's eyes widened.

Robin looked rather proud.

"Can you let him down now please."

Bruces eyes lingered on Wally for a moment, and it seemed as if he was about to punch him the face. Instead, he leaned his head in close and whispered something in his ear… Robin of course couldn't hear it, but from the look on Wally's face it wasn't good.

With that he dropped Wally to the ground, who immediately sped behind Dick, clutching his shoulders. Batman moved forward swiftly and looked at Robin.

"Were briefing the mission in a few minutes, get yourselves together and meet the team there. Understand?"

Robin nodded as Batman left.

He turned to face Kid Flash, who kissed him gently on the lips.

"Are you okay little bird?"

"Fine…but are you, I mean what did he say to you."

Wally shuttered visibly. Then imitated his best Bat voice.

"_If I ever catch you doing that to my son ever again, I will personally make it physically impossible for you to ever engage in sexual activity for the rest of your life." _

Kid Flash looked worried…but Robin laughed.

"Excellent, I love a challenge!" Wally looked surprised as Robin rubbed himself up against Kid Flash, his breathe drew in.

"But what about Batman…"

"Don't worry baby, _I'll protect you from the big bad bat.." _ Kid flash shivered as Robins lips touched his ear.

" _Hey Wally…I think we have time for one more round…" _ Kid flash groaned pulling Robin close to him.

"Dick, Batman said to clean-"

"_I know what he said…" _Robin kissed Wally along the Jawline as his head tilted back.

"God I love you!" he cried softly."

Dick was about to make a move when suddenly Kid Flash flew passed him. Batman had appeared out of no where, pulling Wally by the scruff of his collar. Robin put his hands on his hips shaking his head.

"I warned you West, you can't control you're libido, you don't get to have a libido."

Wallys screams could be heard down the hall as Robin laughed to himself silently. His laughter however, quickly turned to worry as the screams could still be heard.. Robin ran after his mentor.

"Bruce! Bruce put him down!"

"I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"Bruce this isn't funny, his libido is my favorite part!"

"BRUCE!"

FIN


	2. Proud

Dick had been in a relationship with Wally for all of six months, and ever since Bruce found out he had seen that he and Wally never came more than three feet near each other. Six months with no sex, in perspective, it seemed like very little, he had gone years without sex. It was like candy, once you'd had it…dear god there was no stopping. It wasn't like it was the only rule Bruce enforced. Bruce had made him and Wally only spend there dates in the living room at the manor…with him as a chaperon. He had also insisted that during missions and at mount Justice, Wally and Dick be under constant surveillance…they were never alone. Unfortunately for Dick, it was absolutely impossible for him to visit Wally's apartment, because Bruce had bugged it. Wally still loved Dick, and Dick still loved Wally. Any chance to be together was enough for them, at least that's what Wally had told Dick three months ago…he could still remember it vividly.

It had been three months since Dick had even touched wally west, and he would give anything to do so. He felt terrible, worse he felt vulnerable. He and Wally had found a very rare moment; Batman's communications had gone down for literally one minute. Dick would later find out it was the Riddlers ploy, trying to get into the bat computer signals…as soon as Dick got wind of it, he grabbed Wally and stuffed him in the closet at Mount Justice. He kissed him quickly and passionately and covered his mouth with his hand.

"I only have a minute."

"…"

"Bruce com went down, no surveillance."

"…"

"I'm so sorry, I've wanted to say it for months…god wally if I had known that you and me together, like this would mean what It means I…."

Wally's eyes widened as he tore my hand away.

"Dick! Babe, I love you so much! More than anything…and yeah fine this is…this is difficult. But sex isn't the reason I'm with you, it's just one of the things that we do because we love each other. I want to be with you, even if I have to deal with your psychopathic daddy-bats!"

Dick kissed Wally one more time, hard and passionate, trying to convey all the things he felt in one small moment, by the way Wally's hand grazed the small of his back and pushed him closer into him, he'd say he got the message.

That was the last time he and Wally had kissed in three months. Both of them had been without sex for three months, and Dick had discovered, that when people go through dry spells like that, especially with people they love…they start to react in different ways. For Wally, it was easy to see he had become very…impatient. Dick had never thought about it before, but it hadn't occurred to him how much patience Wally must have, his brain and his body ran 200x the normal human limitations…which meant he had to slow down a lot when he was around those running at a normal, or even slightly above normal speed. As Wally got further and further into his dry spell, Dick seemed to notice that he would finish others sentences, zoom around the mountain while waiting, or jog so quickly on the spot that he would appear completely blurred. The team of course noticed, and would tease them endlessly, Artemis seemed to have the most fun with it. The leaguers were either blissfully ignorant or purposefully blinded because as Robin, he had heard no gossip amongst them.

However as bad as Wally was, he wasn't as bad as himself. Dick had _not _been handling it positively…in fact, the opposite was true. You see Dick, tended to get… a little angry.

"GAH! CONNOR!" Dick had been staying at the Mountain for little over a week, the League wanted them to bond while they got used to Dick as a new leader. He had been taking a shower in the boys bathroom, when he slipped in the tub, banging his head off the wall, just nearly catching his balance.

Connor would often remove the bathroom mat, both out of curiosity, and because being _superboy _he didn't need it. He ran out of the bathroom in only a towel and headed straight for Connor, who was currently chatting up Miss Martian and Kid Flash in the kitchen.

"CONNOR!" He yelled as he approached the Kryptonian.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE FUCLKING SUPER BALANCE DOES NOT MEAN WE ALL DO! PUT THE DAMN MAT DOWN NEXT TIME!" He poked him in the chest and ran off to get changed in a huff, narrowly missing the comment that escaped Miss Martians lips, Kid Flash unfortunately still recovering from an almost naked Robin.

"I wonder if Batman knows how much trouble this is causing."

Of course Miss Martian had a point, it seemed that Batman being uncomfortable with his sons sex life, had reached a point where, unfortunately the rest of the League was becoming uncomfortable with Robins lack of sex life.

The conflict was largely kept quiet by the league, fearing what the conversation might do to Batman, who had a soft spot for anything remotely concerning Robin. It was in overall agreement they not talk about it at all, but rather pretend it didn't exist. Of course Dick had no idea, it wasn't until a few days ago that unbeknownst to Robin, the inner conflict circulating his sex life, had reached critical mass.

Batman had been up in the tower, talking about a conflict brewing in Syria, there was a possibility they would have to send the kids in to intervene. It was then that a very angry, very dangerous looking Green Arrow burst through the door.

"BATS! WE HAVE TO TALK! NOW!" Batman looked up confused. Green Arrow's clothes were ripped to shreds, and he had fresh bruises forming on his arms and torso. In his hand he held a titanium electron arrow, that had been snapped in half like a small twig. Superman was the first to reach him.

"Oliver, what's going on! What's wrong!"

"He needs to know, We have to tell him! This has gone to far, that kid is out of control!"

"Oliver don't-" But it was to late, Bruce had already gotten up and interrupted.

"Green Arrow, are you suggesting that _Robin did that to you?_" Oliver laughed sarcastically.

" I'm more than suggesting, that little monster kicked my ass and broke my _Titanium _arrow, just like that, he snapped it in half!" Bruce was visibly shocked.

"What did you do!"

"What did _I _do? Your kid beat on me?"

"And you didn't fight back?"

"He's sixteen!"

"Your point?"

"Bruce….I…we need to talk to you. Normally we'd keep out of this but, dear God Bruce, don't tell me you can't see how bad this has gotten. The kid is like Mr. Hyde and Dr. Jekyl!"

Bruce was confused of course, Superman was the first to reach his friend, now that Oliver had sufficiently opened the bag, it was time to go for broke.

"Bruce….it's not that Robin is angry or misguided…he's just…_frustrated."_ Bruce was skeptical, sure he had noticed Robins temper rise, he was beating criminals a little harder, snapping a little easier…but that was puberty…wasn't it?

"Clark, no offence, but I don't think that my son is Frustrated, he's fine. Look I learned my lesson. _Not that it's any of your business. _My son is growing up, he's got a temper, it's natural." Flash sighed, rushing to his side.

"Yeeeeaaahhh…listen Bats, were not saying you haven't gotten a lot better where Robins concerned, but you aren't honestly telling us….that _you _Bruce Wayne…don't see why he's so angry? I mean Wally's been agitated sure, but Dick…oh man, that kids taking it hard." Oliver snorted.

"No he's not Barry, that's the whole point!" Barry almost laughed until Diana punched him so hard he fell back into his chair, mouth shut.

Batman was confused. He looked at their faces of concern.

"Are you..is this? Are you talking about _sex!" _Batman's eyes bulged out. He dropped his cowl down, staring at them furiously. Flash laughed from his seat below batman.

"Oh man, you are bad at this! What is this like twice now things have flown right over your head…you're a detective right? Look, as far as I know, and as far as everyone and their mother can tell…the boys are incredibly frustrated…you know…_sexually. _For god's sakes Bruce, they've been incredibly patient and I don't know how they did it. I would have already broken the rules. Wally can't even sit still for fifteen minutes! And Dick, just look at the kid, Oliver turned off his music and the kid kicked the crap out of him!

"My sons life outside of the mountain are of no concern to you!" Clark sighed.

"They are when they effect the team, Robin is unfocused and Kid Flash is impatient and it's beginning to be risky." Diana pushed Clark aside.

"It's not just that, look Bruce, We'd like to think were as much Dick's family as you are his father…we care about him, and we all see how much you care for him, but Bruce you need to let him fly every once and a while, you can't just cage him up."

Bruce sighed and clenched his fists at his sides.

"I need to go speak with my son."

Bruce left the room quietly, Zetaing down to mount justice, his cowl long forgotten. As he looked around the mountain, he spotted Miss Martian and Artemis sitting in the Kitchen.

"Where's Robin?" he said simply, surprising them only a little. Miss Martian nodded her head backward in the direction of the rooms.

"Robins room I think.." he thanked them and continued down the hall. There was a huge difference when Bruce showed up as Batman, and when Bruce showed up as Bruce…It usually meant trouble both ways…but still there was a difference.

He reached Robins room and entered without knocking. As he did, he say Dick and Wally, with controllers in their hands…exactly three feet apart. Wally was the first to look up, and in a blink of an eye he was across the room.

"Isweartogodiwasn'teventouchinghim!...reviewthetapes….threefeetyousaidthreefeet! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME." Dick sighed and narrowed his eyes at Bruce.

"_What!" _ Bruce groaned. Turning to Kid Flash with a glare that clearly said _get out. _He stood routed in the spot, until Robin gave him a curt nod. And he left in a flash.

It was then that Bruce saw it. In the way he was sitting, in the way he had his arms crossed in front of his chest, the way his nostrils flared up and his eyebrows arched. He found himself…chuckling. Robin was surprised. Bruce took a deep breath and sighed. He bent down so he was eye level with Dick, grabbing his shoulders firmly.

"Robin…_Dick. _When I first adopted you…I had no idea that you would teach me so much. Dick…you followed the rules, even though you didn't like them, even though they weren't necessarily fair, even though you tried every possible way to get around them…and you've never reminded me more of myself. I am _so _proud of you."

Dick's eyes were watery and Bruce wiped them away with a gloved hand, he continued after a few moments of silence.

"I have…I have a question for you, and I want you to answer me…to answer me honestly." Dick nodded and looked at him curiously.

"You've been mad lately."

"…"

"Short Tempered…."

"….."

"_Frustrated." _

"….."

"Are you…is this because I wouldn't let you be physical with West?"

Dicks eyes got wide and he sputtered in choherently. To which Bruce shook his head.

"It's okay…just answer the question son." Dick looked up and slowly nodded, Bruce inhaled sharply, and Dick quickly begun to backtrack.

"Bruce…Bruce it's okay, I don't have to…Oh god…look I'm not going to break the rules…I'm sorry I'll try to-" Bruce had cut him off by engulfing him in a hug. Dick rested his head on his shoulder.

" No matter how old you get…fifteen, sixteen, twenty, thirty…. you are always going to be my little Robin. But maybe it's time I let you out of your cage." Dick pulled back staring at him in shock.

"Bruce…is this…you're saying…are you letting me…_oh my god_." Bruce smiled.

"Dick, when you first became my partners we agreed that I would always be honest, because that's how this worked. Well I haven't been honest. You're growing up, and I wasn't ready to let you go. I'm sorry."

Dick shook his head. Grabbing Bruce and pulling them both off the floor of his room.

"Bruce…I _never _want you to let me go…I'm your son. But this…Bruce you have no idea how much this means to me."

Bruce smiled.

"I think I have an idea, now I think West went up to talk with Barry in the Watchtower, why don't we go visit?" Bruce's eyes softened as Dicks eyes lit up. He realizes that this wasn't about sex at all, but rather about Dick being able to love someone more than he loved himself. Dick wanted to be with Wally, in ways Bruce had never experienced…at least not romantically.

As they both trotted up to the Watchtower, Dick was a steady five paces ahead of him, smiling and picking up speed as they continued. He burst threw the door and with seconds had his arms playfully around Wally, holding him tight.

"Wally!" he yelled happily, kissing him on the lips. Wally returned this with shock, but enthusiasm, It was only afterwards that he saw Batman standing there that he pulled away and backed up.

Bruce sighed.

"West…_Wallace _there are a lot of boys I don't want dating my son…you're not on that list." Wally stood there with his jaw dropped, as did the rest of the League, who looked like Batman had grown a pink tutu around his waist and started talking in Tameranian. "Did, did Bruce just…_compliment him?_" said Flash dumbstruck, Oliver nodded in shock. Wally approached Bruce slowly. He reached out his hand. Which Bruce shook readily.

"Thank you Sir."

"Bruce will be fine Wallace."

Dick poked Wally who was still alittle in shock. He laughed as Wally stood their unresponsive.

"Bruce I think you broke him?" Bruce laughed and walked over to where Flash was standing.

Clark, who was across the room, cleared his throat and looked at the two young boys, arms wrapped around each other enjoying every inch of lost contact they could gain back.

"Why don't you boys go down stairs…this has been an interesting day for all of us, we'll pick it up tomorrow hmm." You didn't have to tell them twice, the boys were out the door and Batman and the rest of the League were smiling knowingly. Flash smirked, poking Batman in the side.

"You realize your son is about to get-" Bruce clenched Flashes next with a pressure point.

"Say it and I will end you." Clark sighed and Bruce let go of Flash.

"Bruce, I'm proud of you…I think you're finally getting over you're blind spot."

The others nodded in agreement, and Bruce merely stood there. deep down he knew, he would always be blind as a bat, when it came to Robin. Because things were going to change, Dick would grow up, maybe even grow out of Robin…But he'd never grow out of being his son…_never. _In his heart, he'll always be that little circus boy who clutched onto his heart and wouldn't let go…he would always be Robin Boy Wonder…even when he wasn't, and Bruce couldn't be more proud.

FIN

I hope you liked it! I wasn't planning on doing a sequel, but I got a request for it so i figured why not. I know that this one is more emotional then the first, but i think it ties it up nicely. :)


End file.
